The new challenge!
by lyaser53
Summary: The war is over, Whats next for Harry, and how do his parents fit in?
1. Chapter 1

He sat on dune in the sand, he came here to think, away from all The people who were telling him what to next. While he loved the Weasleys one in particular. He needed time alone. He thought of a sand dune in a desert, a place no one would find him and aparated. The air was very hot and dry and the sun beat down him.

It had only been two weeks, since his defeat of the most vile evil wizard in history. He had attended funerals. Saw more people than he ever thought existed. They were all thanking him, and telling him how wonderful he was. He didn't feel it himself. His noble nature couldn't allow it.

As he sat alone in his thoughts. He heard a clanking noise coming closer and closer.

Over the next dune in this barren landscape, he saw an old man with a camel approaching, The old man was quiet and not at all threatening. He reached him and stopped. "Ahhh you have arrived." he said "Please Follow me." He raised hand hand and motioned Harry to follow.

Harry just looked at him for a moment, questions in his eyes that were never spoken.

The old man smiled, "Please we have been expecting you."

He began walking away. Something inside Harry just told him to follow and he did.

They walked for hours, Harry beginning to wish he brought His broom.

As suddenly as the man appeared he was gone. Harry was standing at the base of several sand dunes;.

"What was that about?" As soon as the words left his mouth, the wind came up and swirled around him, The world turned to only color of sand, but it didn't sting his skin or eyes.

As the calm returned He noticed he was standing in a city. It was more like what once was a city.

The building directly in front of him seemed to beckon him to enter. It was large. Sand colored columns stood at least fifty meters high gently sloping down beneath the sands. Along the walls were fountains of water. It was scented like flowers and sweet to the taste.

The corridor seemed to go on forever. He walked in silence, even his foot falls made not a sound.

After what seemed like hours he came to a door. It was made of a bright blue stone, that gave off a gentle light.

It wouldn't move, Harry pressed his hands against it, dropped his head and looked at the floor.

"What am I doing here?" He screamed

A voice that Harry seamed to know came from all around him.

"You have come to regain was taken."

As the voice stopped echoing through the halls the doors opened.

A young child walked up to him took his hand and led him into the Garden.

They stopped by a fountain That seemed to have grown out of living rock.

The water that flowed from each the fish were each flowing with a color from the rainbow.

But the pool they flowed into was clear.

The child looked up at him. "you must drink first"

A cup appeared in right Hand.

It was simple, A gold cup, it seemed tarnished.

The child looked at him. "Fill your cup and Drink."

Harry Filled the Cup and drank slowly.

As the cup fell from his hand the world went Black.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Eyes were burning, he was on something soft and a smell that was all to familiar came to him.

He opened his eyes and they instantly focused. Madame Pomfrey, Stood above him.

"How did you get here MR. POTTER"?

He just looked at her, realizing, he wasn't wearing his glasses yet he could see her perfectly. He pushed himself up slowly. "I have no idea" He said as he looked around the hospital wing of Hogwarts. "Really no idea at all." Then he looked At her again. She looked back and said. "I came to work 3 days ago to ready the ward for the new year after the battle and found you laying here. We couldn't wake you." The Weasleys are outside, I'll tell them your awake." She walked of mumbling something Harry couldn't hear.  
The Door burst open and slammed against the walls and what looked like a red headed missile shot across the room, Grabbed Harry in a hug and kisses him fiercely.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN HARRY POTTER! GO OFF NOT TELLING ME WHERE YOU ARE!" Before he could respond Ginny kissed him again.

James and Lilly entered the room. Lilly looked down at him. "How are you feeling son?"

The look on Harrys face was total astonishment. In all his life he never saw his mother smiling at him.

Then James spoke, "Whats wrong champ kneazel got your tongue?'

Harry Couldn't speak..but the smile on his face was so broad it seemed to reach his ears. But his mind was flying thoughts of all he'd been through, racing through his head. He spoke slowly disbelief in his voice. "But your dead, how can you be hear?" The look of puzzlement wouldn't go away, as looked back and forth between his parents. "Have I lost mind?" as he rubbed his eyes and looked again.

Ginny looked at James and Lilly, "Let me talk to him."

The sat down across the room, As Ginny began to speak. "Harry you disappeared four days ago about noon. About six o'clock that evening your parents knocked on the door of the burrow looking for you."

Dad knew them both from school and asked them questions only they would know. They are your parents. Believe me they are perplexed as you are. The last thing they both remember is voldemort killing them. Then they were knocking on our door." But they really are James and Lilly Potter your parents." Ginny looked at Harry with all the love in the world in her eyes.

"Did something happen when you left?"

Harry thought a moment. Then remembered the fountain and child.

He smiled "MOM, DAD... here please?

It said I would get back what I lost...and...and..you...you're really here!

They both said. "We don't know how but we are."

Harry and his parents smile as he got his first kiss from his mother in all those years.

"Mom, Dad, I want you to meet the most amazing girl in the world. The girl I love, Ginny Weasley!"

Ginny smacked his arm. "You What?"  
"I LOVE YOU GINNY, and I want the whole world to know!"

Ginny kissed him till they both had to come up for air.

MR and MRS Weasley walked in at that moment.

MR Weasley looked at the little group, "Everything alright there Harry? A look of concern in his eyes.

Harry still couldn't stop smiling "Never better Sir, Never better.


	3. Chapter 3

The Potters walked out of the hospital wing arm in arm. Harry couldn't remember smiling so much in his life. The Weasleys led the way, they were going to be staying at the burrow for awhile. At least that's what harry was thinking As the group neared the great hall, a voice rang out. "Harry Potter"

he turned his Head and was looking into the face of Albus Dumbledor. The shock on Harry's face was palpable. "P..P..professor?' Dumbledor chuckled. "It seems you again have found realms of magic, no one ever has before. Four days Ago I found myself sitting in my office again, with my cursed hand completely healed. I find It happened about the same time you appeared in the hospital wing. Would you care to come to my office and explain all this!"

" There are others who await us in my office."

Harry looked again at his mentor, only one word on his lips "WHO?"

Dumbledor eyes got that sparkle, "I think this you should see for yourself Harry, and the rest of you!"

They turned and walked quickly to the gargoyle at the entrance to the headmasters office.

Dumbledor Spoke "Tartan" The gargoyle sprang to life and the circular stairway appeared.

"I'm afraid Minerva is still headmistress at this time.

The group made its way to the heads office the door open waiting for them.

A group of high backed chairs set around the room professor Mogonigal motioned them to sit..

as the group finally sat down, another group began to file into the room. Collin Creevy in the lead followed by Remus, and Nyphadora (tonks) Lupin, Sirius black And the last was the one that caused the biggest stir Fred Weasley , with the biggest grin he ever had, "Quite a trick Harry, think you could tell us how you pulled this off" Laughing his patented Jokester laugh.

Mrs Weasley, Fell out of her chair out cold.

Ginny And Mr Weasley Helped her up as she came too.

She slowly moved to Fred and was crying and kissing him holding on with one her patented bone crushing hugs as if she'd never let go. The next word out of Harry's mouth was "Kreacher" But not only Kreacher appeared standing next to him was Dobby, They both bowed, "You called Oh great Harry Potter."

Harry Was speechless. James Looked at the house elves, "Is Potter Manor Still standing?"

Dobby Looked puzzled. "Wait a moment sir" He disappeared And reappeared with another House Elf.

James now looked astonished. "Libby?" the elf ran to James and hugged his legs, crocodile tears falling from her eyes. James smiled "Libby is Potter manor still there?" The little elf looked up at him smiling,

Yes sir We's be putting a freezing charm on it and came to Hogwarts when you...Died Sir." And she began crying James picked her up and hugged her. You did well Libby could you go open it up for us, and prepare a big meal for tonight, It looks like we are going to have lots of company."

the little elf nodded her hard a diapered.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco, sat in a chair inside Malfoy manner, he hadn't eaten in 2 days. His stomach was growling, as the scowl on face grew more fierce. `The ministry had put a hold on all the family assets, not that much was left. His father had allowed the dark lord to use there home and money in his quest for ultimate power. What fools they had been. His father was facing a life term in azkban prison. Harry potter had gotten his mother off. She stayed in her room all the time now. There was nothing left to eat in the house. Even the house elves had been removed from them for mistreatment of magical creatures.

Dracos world had ended. The manor was falling apart from the curses it to during Voldemorts rages. Doors were blown out windows broken walls full of holes. The worst of all Potter Saint Potter was to collect half of the wealth of all the death eaters, One quarter to his lutenents Which meant the Weasleys and that mud blood Granger would be the second and third richest wizarding family in Brittan.

The worst of all the large manor over the hill behind Malfoy manor had shown signs of life. It had freezing and repulsion charms that hadn't been broken in years. It was easily twice the size of the Malfoy estate. Who ever was moving in would see the state of his home. Total disgrace, It was all he felt. He knew he had to get a job or starve. Who would hire him, his family was totally bared from ministry work. Hell he didn't even have a wand.

He decided it was time to extend an olive branch to...oh God...he would have to get of all people Potter to help. This would be his ultimate disgrace. Go crawling to Potter .

But he couldn't let his mother starve.

He sat at his fathers old desk searching for some parchment.

_Mr Potter,_

_You know this is not easy for me. I need to see you. Could you please come to Mafoy manor at your earliest convenience. _

_We desperately need your help._

_I know we have never been friends_

_But I feel its time to let the foolishness of the past go._

_Please we need your help._

_Sincerely _

_Draco_

Draco looked around the room, his fathers study.

So many memories, his father telling him how important his blood status was. That his pure wizarding blood made him better than all the rest. All it had brought was pain and misery.

Maybe Potter was right after all.

Thank you all for the reviews and favorating my story

Reviews are most appreciated

I do not own or make a dime on any of this, All hail the great JKR for giving us such a wonderful world for speculation and imagination.


	5. Chapter 5

Dudley was just returning to the house at number 4 Privet Dr., Wondering what to do know. He had missed his last year of school, And he never was that good a student anyway.

Most of his gang was gone. He had received a letter telling him not to bother with them. Some people came looking for him while he was gone, and two members of his gang were dead.

Nothing could get worse he thought. When he saw the letter. He screamed and ran out the door. As he ran across the street a large car came speeding around the corner headed straight toward him. He screamed "NO" a bright red light shot from his hand and the front of the car exploded.

He just stood there looking at his hand. The tips of his fingers were burnt black and hurt badly.

When he and Harry had been attacked by the demer things he never told anyone he saw them.

He ran back in the house, Looked square in the face of his horse face mother. "I just did magic, LIKE HARRY! Did you know mom?"

His mother went to the attic and got a letter. "This came for you before Harry got his,. I wrote back and told them you couldn't be a freak and never wanted to hear from them again!"

Dudley looked at his mother..."Mom something tells me this is bad...We need to contact Harry!"

Deadalus had become friendly with Dudley during the year they were hiding, and told him how to contact Harry if he needed to. Dudley stood in the middle of the dusty living room his father walked in as he bellowed "Kreacher!"

It was only seconds latter that the old house elf popped in the room.

"Why does you bother old Kreacher Sir I is busy?"

Vernon Dursleys, face was turning purple "what is that doing in my house?"

Dudley ignored him. "Kreacher, I know you work for Harry and because I'm of his blood you had to come. Could you take me and mother to him. Its very important."\

Kreacher did not look happy with the request. "I get my master and tell him you wants him."

Kreacher bowed and disapeared. Dudley sat on the sofa to wait, Vernon exploded "why are you bringing that freak here?" Dudley turned on him, the hogwarts letter in his hand. "I guess I'm a freak to then Dad. You knew just like Harry you never told me. I just blew up a car in the street, those people could be dead;. All because I didn't know what I was doing!" Vernon fell back and broke the chair he fell into. "I only wanted to protect you Son!" Now Dudley was turning purple! " Do you remember the snake at the zoo,. Aunt Marge blown up like a balloon floating away. I do, when we got Harry out of control. He's the strongest wizard in the world./ I'm proud he's my cousin. He defeated you know who."

Dudley hadn't realized Harry was standing behind him. Harry with the biggest smile and puzzled look combined tapped Dudley on the shoulder, "Thanks Big D...but what brought all this on?"

His aunt Petunia Handed Harry Dudleys Hogwarts letter. AS Dudley spoke,  
"Harry I just blew up a car out in the street, look at my fingers."

Harry looked as upset and angry as possible.

Looking at his Aunt and uncle. "You Two, You held my past from me...beat me...degraded me..any thing you could do to make life miserable, and now it turns out you really did the same to your own son! I just fought a war to end stupidity and bigotry And fi9nd it alive and well here in my family.

Its got to stop!" Vernon was turning even more purple. "Take the freak with you!" He screamed. Petunia, had finally had enough. "Vernon Dursley, How dare you. Harry and his friends protected us, fed us made sure we stayed alive...and YOU...You call them Freaks...They have been nothing but good kind gentle people to us. Though we didn't deserve it. We treated my nephew like HELL. Yet he looked after us !"

Harry turned to his aunt..."would you two like to come with me...we have a lot to discuss..and there are some people that need to see you!

" Can We get some things,"Petunia Said..."I don't think we will be coming back?"


	6. Chapter 6

All the people Harry loved were standing in front of him, only two people were missing. One that he had come to admire, and one he hardly knew. They were now throwing a true victory party. His father Had taken them all to potter manor, The house was very large, surrounded by beautiful gardens, The entry way had white marble floors And rich red velvet walls on deep red wood columns. Two stairways rose to the second level , The large living room was richly furnished, a portrait of his grandparents hung Above a marble fireplace, they smiled down at him. As the were just about to have a toast to the end of the war. The door opened and two more people walked in the front entryway with there wands out. James and Harry went to see what was going on.

The two men standing there completely puzzled were Severus Snape And Cedric Diggory.

Since they had both left the world violently at the hands of Tom Riddle. They were a bit shaken.

Harry walked up to the two men. He shook Cedrics hand. Welcome back..Then he looked into the eyes of Snape. Something happened that no one would have anticipated, Harry hugged his long hated potions master. With tears in his eyes "I'll never be able to thank you!" He hugged Snape And his father was totally puzzled.

They walked into the dinning room Harry was beaming, He didn't yet understand how it had happened But every one in his life that mattered was returned to him. It was truly the happiest day he had ever known.

Ruldolfus LeStrange, Was livid, his wife was dead, the Dark Lord destroyed, all he fought for was falling apart. He wanted revenge, His vault was taken by the ministry, His home was destroyed when the aurors had come looking for him. He was sitting in a muggle home, Two old dead muggles lay at his feet. He had to think, Some how he had res erect the Dark Lord. "Potter, this is all his fault!" He screamed. He took out his wand placed it on the dark mark to try to summon what was left of the death eaters, And waited.

Harry had just finnished the story of the year He Hermione and Ron, were on the run. Shackebolt was amazed. His mother, Molly, Fluer And Ginny were in tears. Then he told them what happened earlier in the desert. Not even Dumbledor Could imagine what had happened. But a bottle of old Ogdens best fire wiskjey was broken open pour out for all. James stood. "To my most amazing son, and his friends, for ending the Darkness for all of Us...Salute!"

Every one tipped there glasses and drank deeply. The men all went in the living room to talk and the lady's went up stairs to freshen up. Tonks was holding Teddy on the way. His Hair changing colors from Harrys black to his mothers Pink.

It was truly a great day!

The few death eaters that arrived were more frightend than any thing else. They had seen the Dark Lord fall. Lestrange looked out over the few that came. "What is wrong with you, The Dark Lord fell before, he rose then he can rise again we all witnessed it. We know he's immortal. How do we bring it about?" McNair stood up, "what are we fools, the ministry is looking for us...we need to lay low awhile,let things cool down, then try again." Lestrange was livid. "Thats what they expect...we need to do what they don't expect!" then He asked, "who has anything the ministry can't find, we need a base of operation they can never find."


	7. Chapter 7

The group sitting at Potter Manor, were truly enjoying the evening, the rest of the Weasleys had been summoned Not telling them what had occurred. George of course was the last to arrive. He had been extremely despondent since the death of his brother. The one visitor that showed up totally unexpected was Professor Trelawney. Not that she wasn't warmly welcomed by all. As they discussed what was to come next. Trelawny began to shake violently.

_The child that was not be will be_

_Before she reaches three_

_she shall be the key_

_to end a new darkness rising_

_the child of two that should not be_

_the brother she should never have had _

_will stop the shadow_

_in his arms _

_she shall be!_

She stopped shaking Looked at Harry

"Dear boy might I have some tea?"

The entire room sat silent...looking in the direction of the divination Professor

Until Fred broke the silence."Bloody Hell...Not again!"

I know this is very short, But it sets up the whole story

I own none of this world only the story line in mine.

All hail JKR


	8. Chapter 8

Lilly's face was ashen, As she looked around the totally silent room. They were not looking at Trelawny but at her. I...I can't be still...I took the killing curse. She stood with her hand covering her mouth her eyes wide. James looked at his wife, Harry at his mother..both having the question on there mind. It never got the chance to be voiced. Lilly continued, "The night he came, do you remember James" He nodded "Well I put Harry to bed and told you we needed to talk, i had seen the med-i-witch earlier that day. She confirmed I was 3 weeks pregnant. I...I was going to tell you when...h. showed up." James put his arms around his wife and kissed her..Placing his hand on her stomach. "I think we should check again, but Harry looks like you're going to be a big brother after all these years"

Even with the prophecy they just heard, the room erupted in cheers.

It was all forgotten that night as a party went on well into the night. The biggest surprise in the room Was Petunia, Hugging Lilly and seemed as proud as could be. Dudley sat in the corner in shock. He felt like the odd man out. Harry took notice. "Hey Big D, I guess we need to talk to professor Dumbledor."

Dudley looked up at him, he hadn't moved since he arrived. I..I guess we should Harry. Harry walked over to his mentor and whispered in his ear and led the two men into another room. "Well Mr Dursley, It seems the truth has finally come out. I got the note from your father Saying it was impossible such freakishness could come from his line and never to bother you again. From what harry just told me that caused a problem." Dudley looked at Dumbledor the consecrated on his shoes. "I guess blowing up someones car could be called a problem Sir." Dumbledors eyes sparkled, "Well I can understand, That might cause a Problem...Lets see...you"re to old for hogwarts...but I will not be returning...would you object to me being your private tutor?" Dudley looked at Harry, who had the biggest grin on his face as his head slowly nodded up and down. He whispered in Dudleys ear, "You wind up even luckier than me mate!" Dudley still looked like a deer in the headlights, As Harry spoke for him.

He'd be honored Sir. Dumbledor smiled, "Well now that that's sorted out I think we should rejoin the party. Oh and Harry please pay a bit more attention to that young red headed witch in there, Miss Weasleys eyes haven't left you all night. Oh Didley, you'll be staying at my house awhile till we get you all sorted out.

Severus seemed to paying a lot of attention to Petunia, and she was giggling happily.

The next morning, After everyone had breakfast. And had retired to the living room Kingsly asked how he was to explain all this. Being the minister for magic, something needed to be said. These were now all well known people who had miraculously returned from the dead Remus, Tonks, Collin, Fred and Snape shouldn't be hard at all. But Lilly, James and Sirius were another matter entirely.

Thank you all for the alerts and reviews.

I don't own any of this, all vredit goes to our wonderful JKR


	9. Chapter 9

Draco had yet to hear back from Harry. He sat by the fire in Malfoy manor. His stomach aching, he'd had nothing to eat, for two days. His wand was broken in the battle or taken. He was as useless as a stupid muggle in his mind.. Every thing was wrong. He thought it could get no worse.

The front door of the manor began to creek, Dracos eyes moved across the room.

"PATRIFICUS TOTALIS " The voice of McNair rang out. Draco fell to the floor.

" You traitor...you and your coward father." Draco lay on the floor in fear while McNair walked around him. "We can't use our homes to hide in. I need a property the ministry doesn't know about."

"I'm going to release you Malfoy and you are going to help me." He looked at draco again "CRUCIO"

The pain shot through Draco, His very bones on fire, it was only seconds but felt like hours. McNair released the curse." Invenerate" . He pulled draco up by his shirt. "Now you little twit...where does your family have a place we can hold up?" Draco just stared at him. "Come on boy, you like living don't you." Draco is shaking beyond belief. "And how do you think its going to help?"

McNair just sneered at him. "Thats not your concern, But keeping your mother alive is."

Fenir Greyback Walked in the room holding Narcissa By the hair just draging her."What should i do with this little lovely?" McNair Replied "Just get the bitch out of here...don't hurt her...YET!"

Draco screamed "LET HER GO...and I'll tell you...touch her and you can forget it!"

Grey back threw Narcissa to the floor. "Alright Draco...Now lets have it!"

Draco said "theres a cottage on the beach...on the most southern point of england. We haven't used it since I was a little boy. I doubt even the Dark lord knew of it. Go there!

" Your a fool Draco...I leave you to your misery. "Then nhe apperated away. Greyback Just looked at him and laughed and apperated out.

Draco got up as fast as he could, Still realling from the crisiatis curse. Reached his mother.

"We have to get out of here, Mother is there a wand anyehere in the house?" Narcissa looked at her son. "Your Grandfathers In the Trophy room." Behind the shield On the door."

Draco ran to the trophy room tripping up the stairs He reached the trophy room ant threw the shield on the floor. He had seen the Weasley house just once, he knew it was heavily warded. But it was about the safest place in Britain right now. He ran to his mothers side held her and apperated to the burrow.

_\

The burrow was quiet, Draco looked at the ramshackle house. He couldn't believe anyone could live it, let alone be happy there. He couldn't get past the wards, and standing outside just didn't suit him. He had to think of something. He shot a reducto spell at the wards. It exdploded making a lot of noise but did even begin to phase the wards. But the lights came on in the burrow. People were running out.

Draco yelled. "RON...Help!


	10. Chapter 10

Of all the people in the world Ron never again wanted to see, Draco was at the top of the list. Yet here he was with his mother, Both passed out cold at the edge of the wards at 2 o'clock in the morning. "Dad," Ron called a hint of disgust in his voice. "We Have a problem here!" Arthur Weasley came running to Ron's side. "Now what have we here?" Ron something tells me we better get them inside."

Ron was about to protest, but the look in his fathers eye made him think better of it. So they each conjured a stretcher and levitated the two Malfoys in to the house, set them down in the living room. And tried to understand what was going on. "We need to wake them up." The voice of reason spoke, Molly of course. "Mom, Are you barkin, Malfoy awake in our house!" with a look between fear and hatred. "Language, Ron! And how do we know what this is all about if we don't? She turned to her Daughter. "Ginny, Go get me a bottle of pepper-up potion. Quickly now. Ginny ran to the kitchen with out a word, Opened the cabinet looked for the potion took out the smallest vial, and retuned to her mother. "Here mom, its the last one." she stood with her wand in her hand just in case. "I'll make more tomorrow dear." Molly poured a small amount in Dracos mouth and they all stood waiting.

Draco slowly came around not realizing his surroundings..seeing Rons more than angry face made him remember. He just blurted out." McNair...G greyback...trying to start it all again...need to talk to PP..Potter...Quick!" Molly being Molly the cons omit Mother. "Just Lie back dear we'll get them in the morning you and your mother Sleep now." "Alright What now?" Molly whispered to Aurthur.

Rons face betrayed more than any words could, he was not happy to have sleeping Malfoys under his roof.. Molly looked at him, "don't worry Ron look Ginnys already gone up. No go get me Erol And we will sort this all out in the morning." Arthur Jotted a quick note to the Potters, Telling them what happened attached the note to Erols leg and sent him on his way. Ron turn around as he walked up the stairs to his room. I'd rather have a mountain troll in the house than them." ron did not sleep any more that night, though he did try. When 7 o'clock rolled around. The Potters. The Lupins, And Sirius All flooed in With Aurthur sitting reading the daily Profit. As the morning pleasantry's ended Draco And Narcissa Walked in the room both looking like they had just been hit by a truck.. Molly sat them both at the scrubbed wood table, Set a plate in front front of both of them with a one word command "Eat"

she looked at them both the looked as if they had not eaten in days. Dracos eyes were glazed over he just couldn't think. They ate in silence. The wheels turning In Dracos Head. He just just couldn't understand why they were being nice to him. He never had understood the Weasleys..They were pure bloods, yet they didn't act it. They treated every one with dignity and respect. They seemed happy. This would take awhile to understand but he was going too.

Harry and James sat down across the table from Draco. Waiting for him to finish his breakfast. As Draco finished his last bite He spoke to Molly First. "thank you Mrs Weasley for the great breakfast , And taking us in last night. I didn't know where else to turn." Draco dropped his head into his hands, and started quietly to cry. "Last night, I..I was sitting in our living room...McNair and Greyback came into our house. They threatened My mother. They were looking for a hideout a place to regroup..when Greyback Had hold of my mother. I told them about our summer cottage on the southern most tip of the British isle. They sneered and left." As he finished he grabbed his left arm And cryed out in pain. Before anyone could say a word he said. "there using the mark, there calling a meeting. Harry and James looked at each other, then at Draco. "Thanks Draco, harry said. Then turned to his father. "Better get Kingsley here Fast!"


	11. Chapter 11

Harry and James, looked at the two Malfoys, then back at each other. "They need to be out of here, and the death eaters may know the ministry safe houses." Harry then looked at his dad. "One choice, son, Potter manor." Draco looked as if he had been hit by a brick. Harry looked at his father once again. "I guess we better get to it then " Draco looked at Harrys Father. "Who are you? Potters Father is long dead!' James Just laughed. "The rumors of my death have been some what exaggerated ." Harry looked at Draco and his mother. "Come on we'll explain this at the Manor." They four walked to the fire place Harry stepped in first, dropped some flu powder and said "Potter Manor" disappearing in a flash of green flame. Lilly was sitting in the living room as Harry burst out of the fire place. "Mom we have more company." Although he was not smiling about it. Next through was Draco then Narcissa followed by James Ron and Ginny. Lilly was amazed...And so was Narcissa. They had aparently not been friends At Hogwarts.

James walked over kissed his wife on the cheek, "I know love, looks like we still have a few problems to fix." Lilly just turned and called out. "Libby!" A small female house elf popped in front of her. "You call mistress?" Lilly turned her head. "Yes, Lilly Thank you, Could you get two rooms ready upstairs for our guests. I'n the south wing please!" Lilly bowed her nose just above the floor. "Yes mistress right away.' and she was gone. James led the group in the dinning room. Dobby was working cleaning up from breakfast. He suddenly saw the Malfoys and stood like a statue in fear. Harry walked over to him took his face in hands. "It will be alright my friend, they will not hurt you." He continued "If you want Dobby you can work in another part of the house for now?" It was more of a question than a statement. Dobby looked at Harry, "Dobby Will stay if its ok great Harry Potter?" Harry Smiled, "Of course its ok Dobby. Why don't you sit with us while we find out whats going on." Dobby Shook his head in agreement and took a place near Lilly. Draco couldn't believe his eyes, but he wasn't saying anything. James said, "Why don't we all take a seat." as he motioned his hand and the chairs gently moved out from the table. "I think we need one more person here!" Harry stated And pulled his wand "Expecto patronum" His stag sprang from his wand walked over to Harry the ran through the wall. Just moments latter Kingsley Shackelbolt Walked in to the room. "What Have I missed?" As he took a seat at the table. James looked at Draco. "Yes I think its time we found out whats going on as the entire table turned to Draco.

Draco was sweating as he related the events of the previous night. Dobby was the first to speak. "I was the only house elf allowed at the cottage, I could go look to see whats going on." Harry looked at Dobby.. "I think you've done enough my friend!" Dobby looked at Harry his big eyes showing an unshed tear. "Harry Potter doesn't trust Dobby to go just look?" His voice squeakier than normal. Harry smiled warmly at his little friend. "Its just you did so much already." Dobby looked at him And Said "Great harry Potter I will be right back!"


	12. Chapter 12

Dobby returned ten minutes latter, appearing in the same chair he left. They all looked at him. Dobby shrunk a bit at the looks he was receiving. Then Harry gave him a thumbs up and a wink. He then stood on the chair and spoke. "There is ten bad men in the cottage. "They is talking when i came in. They did not see Dobby." He shuddered and continued. "The Big one said no one knows they are there." Then he told the men to go find any others." Told them to meet there tomorrow night at 7." Harry smiled at him. "Well done my friend!" then he turned to the others. "All right now what do we do?" Ron broke in, "We need the layout of the cottage." Then Draco spoke. "Its the smallest property we had. Real nice for a get away. The downstairs is a living room in front, with one large window. The back is a small dinning room and kitchen a small window for each. The stair case is in the center between the dinning room and living room. There is no basement. Its small enough that with that many people it will be crowed. There are trees about 20 meters away on all but the beach side. There are stairs down the hill to the beach. Its quite secluded"

Shaklebolt spoke next, "I have 5 aurors left I know I can trust, Harry, James can we count on you?" They both Nodded;. Ron spoke up I'm in!" Lupin Sirius and Tonks All said the same. Ok we Have a team! Then Draco spoke up. "Count me in too!" His mother just blanched at his words but said nothing. "Ron turned around and said, "I'll be right back." He ran to the fire place threw in some flu powder stuck his head in and said "Bill Weasley" He spoke in quiet tones got up and Bill and Fluer Weasley stepped out of the fire place. "I understand I might be needed." Bill had been a curse breaker at Gringotts He could most likely take down any wards silently!

,The war room was now going on in earnest. Draco and Ron were working on a map and getting it set so everyone Would know where to be. Harry and James went to the basement. Harry had never been there before. There was a small armory of in a hidden room. They brought cloaks that repelled most spells, dragon hide fighting gloves And boots for every one. Dobby ran to the kitchen, he and Libby brought food and drink for every one. It was very late that night when the plans had all been set.

Harry and Ginny were sitting in the living room, cuddled together on the sofa, every one else had gone off to there rooms for the night. Ginny looked deep in Harrys eyes. "Why does it always have to be you? She asked softly. Harry pulled her a bit closer. "Its Alright Gin...I just hope this will end it!"

But before I go I wanted to ask you something." He slipped away from her...Got down on one knee. Pulled a small very old wooden box from his pocket. He opened it there was a beautiful Gold engagement ring With a perfect round diamond in it center, flanked by two smaller diamonds the small diamonds were surrounded by small emeralds. The ring sparkled in Ginnys eyes as an unushered Tear began to form her eyes. He looked at her with his heart pounding in his chest so hard he could hear it.

"Ginny, the whole time I was gone...you were my anchor...I would stare at the marauders map every night to stare at your dot as you slept. I couldn't bare being away from you. You Ginny Weasley are my one true love...my soul mate. I never want another day in my life with out you" Ginnys hand was over her mouth she was shaking, tears flowing down her face. Harry just kept going. Ginny my light in the darkness, My love, My Life...Would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" His eyes had never left hers, He saw the tears flowing like a summer rain. She Was speechless this was not expected at all. Her hand reached over to his cheek, as she looked even deeper in his eyes...those green eyes that to her were everything.

Y..y..Yes Harry. IT would make me the happiest woman in the world to marry you!

They slowly pulled together, the kiss they shared start soft and gentle and grew in passion.

The house began tho shake. Everyone came running down the stairs. The two were on the sofa. A bright golden glow engulfed them. The world for that moment didn't exist for the two, They were lost in each others love.

As they finally pulled apart Lilly looked at them. "Whats this? Was all she said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Before I start this chapter, I want to thank all those who are reading and have faved or left a review. They are most appreciated. Again thank you all.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or any of things in his world, this is all for fun only.**

The discussion With the others in the middle of the night had been happy and spirited. Everyone had congratulated the happy couple. Dumbledor and his mother stayed after all the rest had returned to there rooms for some well deserved sleep.

They were discussing with harry what happened with the glow and the house shaking. During this Harry and Ginny found they had created a soul bond, A most powerful piece of love magic rarely seen.

It would increase both there powers over time.

The next morning had been a lie in for most everyone, because they had been up so late.

The elves had a large breakfast for everyone, ready as they awoke. Preparations for the Night of capturing death eaters went on all day. James, Harry, Ron and Kingsley Going over strengths and weaknesses of each person so they Pared people so they would sustain very few if any casualties.

They planed to arrive at 7:15 to give all the death eaters time to arrive. Ginny and Hermione would put up anti aperation wards and keep them in place. It brought them along but kept them out of the fighting.

James, Harry, And Ron would attack from the front Kingsley and the aurors would hold the right and left sides. Draco would lead the group from the sea on brooms. Hermione was searching the archives in the Potter Library looking for anything that could help last minute. Harry's mother Mrs Malfoy And Mrs Weasley would be at Potter Manor. Each of the people involved had been given a charm to wear so that if they were hurt to much to continue the fight would be port keyed back to Potter Manor. They were going to use 4 port keys to arrive A half kilometer from the cottage and move in quietly.

Now it was a waiting game.

They all set down to a good meal. Afterward they were told to drink a full vial of pepper up potion. This would improve there stamina for the fight not knowing exatly how many death eaters would be there.

That sat around the potter living room making small talk until it was 6:45 Harry stood up and said, "its time. Good luck everyone. Just then George ran in the room. Handed Kingsley A box, I'm glad I made it just got them finished.

They all looked at Kingsley, And he held a bright smile. "All right Everyone, I'm going pass this box around, each of you take a few balls they will stick to what ever they are thrown at. They are insta port keys. Each to an empty cell in Askaban, they also break the wand of the person they hit. Be careful with them."

With they all reached for there port keys and were off..


	14. Chapter 14

The sun was setting as the group arrived near the cottage. Dracos group took immediately to the air staying just out of site to the east so the sun would help block any of there movements. James and Harrys group hidden by the trees In front of the cottage. The others to the east and west.

Bill Weasley Quietly lowered the wards And put them out silently. To the east and west Ginny and Hermione raised the antiaperation wards and held them. Harry then sent a reducto curse at the front door three more were fired simultaneously At the other sides of the house. It began to teeter dangerously The death eater came streaming out of the house quickly. The balls that George and fred made worked flawlessly. Death eaters were disappearing almost as fast as they ran out of the now falling house. Mcnair, wouldn't leave, he was wildly firing spells Out of the house it came down on top of him he screamed and was no more. The only fatality or injury, in the entire operation.

When Kingsley Got to him, all he said before he died was, "Its not over, it will never be ov..."

Kingsley called to the others that this operation was now over. Draco and his group that had been flying around the cottage since it began. Was called down to Kingsley and Harry.

"Draco" Harry said extending his hand with a smile. Thanks Mate...Couldn't have done it with out you!"

The Head line in the Daily Profit the next morning read.

**HARRY POTTER AND DRACO MALFOY**

**LEAD ATTACK ON DEATH EATER STRONG HOLD**

**Forty nine of 50 death eaters and supporters, were captured last on information provided by Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter The man who defeated You-know who lead the raid assisted by Mr Malfoy, His family and friends with the Auror Department in to assist. Walden Mcnair was the only fatality, all others are in Azkaban awaiting trial.**

**Full listing of all captured on page 7.**

The entire group were at Potter Manor Two hours after the raid. Harry And Draco Were actually laughing over old times at Hogwarts. Ron seemed a bit put out but joined in after his forth fire whiskey.

Kingsley Wealked over to the three men. "You...You Three!" "Thank you for the best lead operation I have ever seen." Now put aside your differences I want to bring you in as the newest team o0f aurors At the ministry! And Merlin Help the dark wizards out there with you three after them!"

The three young men all Gulped audibly at the same time. The rest of the room cheered .

"Heres to the new dream team!" It was echoing over and over As Draco turned around looked at the other two laughed and said. "Guess we can't get out of it now." Both Harry and Ron spit the butter beer they were drinking all over as they laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

Draco, Had proved the change in himself over and over. The three newest arours Had never missed a capture, Never caused a death. They had all finally become inseparable friends.

Things in the wizarding world of the British Isles had become happy and peaceful.

Harrys wedding was only weeks away, Ron had broken down and asked Hermione, While Draco had started seeing Astoria Greengrass.

Everything was good. Draco was slowly remodeling Malfoy Manor. He was to see his father for the first time that weekend.

Lusious Malfoy, Had been in Askaban Prison for 2 years now. When he was Brought to the visitors center. His long silvery blond hair was dirty, he had the scruff of a dirty beard, He was extremely thin and his once bright eyes were hollow and lifeless.

Draco was waiting for him. By wearing his Auror robes he would be given more time. Not that he was sure he wanted it.

They talked about his life now and new friendships. It was a very one sided conversation. The dracos father looked deep in his eyes and whispered. "Draco, word is there is an escape planed. I don't know the date. There is someone out side planning it. Be careful son. You and your friends are the first targets. They feel if they take you out. The rest will fall easily.

Draco asked his father to keep his ears open and it might kill two birds with one stone.

Draco called over a gaurd. Told him to keep his father in touch with him. This was an order from the auror department but it was to go no farther.

He then Shook his fathers hand. He left to see Harry and Ron. They had a fitting at Madam Malkins for there wedding dress robes that afternoon.

The dark figure sat alone in a large manor in the south of France. He was angered more each passing day. He had slowly been building his army over the past two years. There were not many at first. No one was going to dare go against the defeater of his Lord Voldemort. No one even feared the name any more. Jokes were now made about him, He was the one to purify wizard kind and set the pure above all. This was how it should be. The rest should now be groveling at there feet.

No names were used this time. The new death eaters would never know one from the other. Before there masks were individual this time it was to be uniform. No one would know the true leadership.

In this way no would could give up who they were fighting in case one was captured

Two of his lieutenants were ushered in.

"Have the plans be set?" The two men looked up, "We still need more men sir we haven't enough To yet cover the south wall"

They only had 25 in there number. It was still to small a force.

"We need to let them know we are out here." Where ...Where?"

" I have it, take five with you, Strike the orphanage of fallen. I don't care, how many you kill"

He grinned under his black mask. Then conjure the Dark Mark and leave before anyone has the chance to arrive..


	16. Chapter 16

Harrys little sister is just a year and a half old, she is a sweet little girl. She has bright red hair like her mother and the bright green eyes. She does much more accidental magic than children her age. She summons everything effortlessly. She has a toy broom and makes fly much faster than it was ever designed to go. The Potters certainly had there hands full.

They were at the orphanage to volunteer. Little Minerva, was playing with her friends. All the kids loved when the Potters came. They brought new toys and clothes and showed love to all the children. They were very much like part of a large extended family. One of the children called Minny over them As the front door exploded. Minny spun around and saw as 5 black cloaked men entered. She looked at them the adults were all laying on the floor knocked out from the explosion. She raised her hands said one word, "NO" and all five men were blown back out the door. The adults came around slowly. The kids were all looking down at them. Lilly looked up. "What happened?' Was all she could manage in a very shaky voice. A ten year old boy with bright blond hair and an i infectious Smile stood forward. "After the door blew up Some people in black cloaks came running in...Minny put her hands up screamed no as loud as she could and all of them flew backwards out the door! I never saw anything like it." Lilly looked at the young man. "Where are the men now?" The little boy giggled. 'We tied them up out side , And took there wands." He looked at his feet. "Did we do the right thing?" James Had come around And was laughing. "You did exactly right, where are the wands now?;" "On the table over there." Pointing across the room. "You told us not to touch wands till we got own and went to Hogwarts. But we thought we couldn't let the bad people keep them." The five death eaters were just coming around outside finding them selves tied up and wandless was not supposed to have happened. James walked out realized the bonds the children put on them wouldn't hold long. He pointed his wand. "Incarsourus" the five were now tightly bound awaiting the M:LE.

The three heard as soon as the call came in Harry, Ron, And Draco ran from the office to the apperation point and disappeared with a loud crack.

Appearing moments latter out side the orphanage.

James and Lilly were waiting out side. Harry ran up wand in his hand. "All right what went on here?' James looked at his son. "what not even a hello?" With his typical marauders grin. "Very funny Dad!"

James looked at Harry. "You'll never believe this one son." Harry wasn't happy. "Come Dad tell me what happened, it looks like quite a fight!" James laughed And looked at Harry's little sister. Harry Looked at his sister "What? She did it" James just shook his head. "The door blew off knocked out the adults." Apparently the death eaters charged in. The kids told us she put up her hand screamed no, And the death eaters flew back out the door knocked out." Harry's mouth stood open as he picked up his sister, "You did this?" she looked in Harrys eyes And just nodded and Said "Me doed it hawy! Is ok?' and she hung her head. Harry, James And Lilly smiled And Harry hugged his little Sister. "Its more than ok Minny...much more than ok! The three took statements from everyone. Then dropped the balls they had been usung and portkeyed each to an awaiting cell in askaban.


	17. Chapter 17

Dudley had been living with Albus Dumbledor, Since he found he was a wizard. With such a strong tutor he was having no problem learning the art of wizardry. If fact the two had become more than master and apprentice. They had become friends.

Dudley spent most weekends at Potter Manor. He had made a total change.

He was almost ready to take his N.E.W.T exam at the ministry. He most wanted to join his cousin and friends in the auror department at the ministry. Dumbledor had trained him well, and was proud of his student.

Dudley, Harry, Draco, And Ron were all getting ready for Harry's wedding. Ron of course the best man Dudley and Draco were his groomsmen.

"Hey Draco," Harry said "who knew nine years ago we would all be standing here together." Draco looked at him and laughed. "After last night, we're lucky to be here at all!" Ron slapped Draco on the back. "Right mate, I've never seen Harry so piss drunk! Dudley looked at Ron. "I'm surprised As drunk as you were you could notice...and who was that girl you found to dance?' "WOW was she hot!"

Ron walked over and whispered in Dudleys ear. He smiled and turned a deep shade of red.

While the guys were discussing the exploits of the night before, Ginny was dressed and getting the final touches on her hair. Her Gown was simple yet elegant. It was off the shoulder exposing her shoulders. And tight to the waist. It was so white it shimmered. The dress itself came only an inch above the floor . No lace or frills yet it seemed to flow with her every movement. It had a very long train that went 3 meters behind her, But would detach during the reception. The veil was simple to, it came down from her aunts goblin tiara just enough white to come to her chin. She never needed much makeup but Her sister in law Fluer had done her proud. "Harry, weell not bee able to take ez eyez off you!

Molly looked at her daughter, with tears in her eyes. This was the only time in Ginny's life she had ever seen her mother speechless. Hermione and Luna were sitting Just waiting on the nod to start And Astoria was walkling back and forth seemingly the most Nervous of all.

The wedding was being held in Hogwarts great hall. Headmistress Mcgonigal had insisted on seeing to the preperations. Harry And the Guys had been instructed to get to there places. The music came from everywhere and nowhere. The great hall was done in white roses and Lillies, With white carnations also. The Tables had all been removed And rows of chairs draped in white linen were placed almost to the back of the hall. Hagrid stood by the door ushering in the last of the guests. As all were seated the music increased in volume and the two mothers were led to there seats. Harry had beads of sweat pouring off him. Ron leaned over to him and whispered "forget it mate, They are gonna be looking at Ginny!" Harry whispered Back "I'm scared to death I'll mess up my lines!" As he said this Astoria turned the corner and began The processional her dress was A very light blue simple yet elegant like Ginny's But with Short sleeves and white gloves that came just to her elbows. Draco Gulped audibly when he saw her. Next was Luna Her dress was the same as Astoria's but in a very light yellow. As Hermione turned the corner it was Ron's turn for an audible gulp. She wore the same as the others but in A cross between a light purple that was more towards pink. Her Hair was drawn up in a French braid with a few small ringlets framing her face. Mr Weasley was standing next to his daughter smiling.

"Ready Gin Gin?" She smiled up at her father, "Since I was five Dad!" and giggled just a little.

Mr Weasley Said, "Lets go then!" They turned the corner in slow measured steps. Harrys mouth fell open If it were not so dry he would have drooled all over him self. Ron Whispered "Close your mouth Harry before a fly gets in." Harry stood Transfixed all he could see was his Ginny! He held out his Hand as Aurthur Handed it to him, and whispered. "Take good care care of her son!" Harry nodded his head. "always" She stepped up on the Dais and The Minister of Magic Kingsley Shalklebot Spoke. "Welcome All to the joining of Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley." they have written there own vows and will recite them now.

Harry Began, "Ginny, You have always been there for me, even when I was to dumb to see how wonderful you are. You have Loved me as long as I can remember. I love you Ginny. I will spend each day of my life loving you. I will be by your side, supporting you in all you do. Living each day as your man. Never taking another. You are my life, my heart, my soul. And will love you until the end of time.

Ginny then began. Harry I loved you since I was a child. You have saved my life many times. I now give myself to you body, mind, heart, and soul. Harry you are my one my only love. I will be yours to the end of time.

The again turned to Kingsley, who drew his wand, a golden strand entwined around them. Then he spoke to Harry, "Harry James Potter, On your magic do you promise yourself to Ginerva Molly Weasley, To cleave only unto her, to love her to hold her as your own as long as you shall live? Harry said "YES, I DO!" then Harry began to glow with a bright Gold light.

Kingsley then turned to Ginny. Ginerva Molly Weasley, on your magic do you promise yourself to Harry James Potter,To cleave only unto him, to love him to hold him as your own as long as you shall live? Ginny turned to Harry looking deep in his eyes. "YES, I DO!"

the light from the two of them became almost blinding. It slowly went away and only the golden strand was left. Kingsley spoke again. "Harry, Ginny, having read your vows, and confirming your promise before these witnesses. As Minister For Magic in Brittian. It gives me great pleasure to pronounce you Bonded for life". The golden strands faded away "Harry, you may Kiss Your Bride!" The kiss wasn't long.. but it was new passion and more. As the broke apart Kingsley spoke again. Now I get the extreme pleasure of being the first to present Mr and Mrs. Harry James Potter. White rose petals floated from the ceiling of the great hall As Harry and Ginny stood before the crowd of cheering family friends and other honored guests And started the long walk down the isle. Smiling at everyone.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you all for enjoying my story.

_**I don't own Harry potter his world or characters, this all for fun!**_

_**After the ceremony, every one went out side for formal pictures. Harry really didn't enjoy this part very much. Ginny reminded him they were for there and there children's memories. **_He really quit complaining after that. A few people that came still couldn't figure out How Draco got in Harry and Ginny's wedding party.

Once the photos were finished they headed back in the Great Hall. To the amazement of all, it was the most beautiful anyone could remember. The flowers on the tables, well not on the tables they were floating just above the table high enough so people could see and talk to each other. Candles as always floating above. English ivy trailed up the walls, interspersed with white flowers everywhere. The table cloths were white and shown like silk. With fairy lights shimmering every where. Harry, Ginny And the wedding party were led to the head table like royalty. The family table was just below. There were small and large round tables all around the walls of the hall while the center was a large dance floor. Ginny's favorite band, The weird Sisters were playing as they entered. As they all got to there seats. Minerva, stood to address the crowd. "Harry, Ginny, family and friends Honored guests, Hogwarts Is more than pleased to lend it self to such a wonderful occasion. Harry And Ginny, I know, you always thought of Hogwarts as you second home, May it always be so. All the staff has come to love and respect you. We all wish you both all the happiness that can be put into one life. For we all know you've earned it. To harry and Ginny! Everyone stood and applauded Ron stood next. Harry, Ginny, I have an apology to make first. I tried to keep you apart by my own stupidity. I was wrong, You Harry make my sister happy, you are my best mate and have been since the day we met. I couldn't wish my sister to have a better man. Ginny your hard headed willful and strong don't treat him to badly. Harry welcome to the family. We all love you! To Mr and Mrs Potter. They raised there glasses again. Then every one was shouting and applauding.

Then Draco stood. Harry, Ginny, I've been wrong so long. All the way through school, I could have had the best of friends, the best of times. Instead I followed a fool. Thank you for forgiving me for being such a git. I now have the best friends in the world. I wish you all the happiness in the world . And may we always stand together against what ever may come good or bad. To the happy couple, Harry and Ginny Potter! Everyone rose to there feet in applause! When it all died down Draco had one more thing to say. Now Ron's stomach is growling so I think its time we eat. The entire hall erupted in laughter, as Ron turned red and the food suddenly appeared on the tables.

Every one ate there fill. And more toasts to the couple were given. After the meal the band began to play a long slow waltz and Harry and Ginny were called to the floor for there fist dance as a married couple. As they danced Ginny looked at Harry and asked, "you could never dance before, what happened?' Harry just smiled and said, "Lessons my dear, lessons. You didn't think I'd embarrass you on our wedding day did you?' she grinned and put her head on his chest. "I Love You." She whispered.

When there dance was done harry walked up to Mrs Weasley, bowed took her hand and asked. "May I please have the honor of this dance?" She rose and followed to the dance floor, As they danced she looked in his eyes, hers filled with unshed tears. "Thank you for everything Harry. You have been like a son to me for so long...and now you are...you..you made us all so happy! Take care of her Harry." As Harry danced, he Said. "With all my heart and soul Mum I love her, I can do no less!"

Then every one joined in dancing and talking. During the first break the cake was served. Harry and Ginny feeding each other the first piece after the cut,. Ginny got some Icing on her nose and Harry kissed it away.

After the next set the Happy couple, set up to throw the bouquet. Ginny through it over her head and it was caught by Astoria. Ginny then sat in a chair as retrieved her garter. It was at that moment Harry realized, Ginny was wearing no nickers. He quickly removed the garter and through it over his head , Who would catch it but Draco. With the garter in his hand he walked up to Astoria, pulled a small box from his pocket , got down on one knee looked up in the beautiful blonds blue eyes. "Astoria, I've been thinking about this awhile now. In front of all our friends, all the people we care about. I want them all to know I LOVE YOU! Would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

she looked in his Grey eyes that were shining with love and hope. A smile slowly coming across her face. Y..yes D..Draco, Yes I'll marry you!

Everyone cheered!


	19. Chapter 19

Draco's Father was in his cell at Askaban prison. Lucious was in no way happy at the news that had slowly reached him in the Wizard prison. His only son associating with that muggle loving Potter. Becoming a true friend to him and the Weasleys. He had fought and lost a war following his Dark Lord. Now all that he wanted was his own sons death. He had become a traitor, and disgraced his family name. The Malfoy's were an ancient pure blood family, They should be ruling the world, not falling in line to follow the mudbloods. His fueled anger kept away the dementors, he had no happiness to feed on. He must get out here as soon as possible.

Harry and Ginny, left for there honeymoon. They were traveling first to the south of France. The Delecore's had a lovely beach house, that Potters were given for the first week of there honey moon. The second week to spent in Egypt. While exploring the pyramids at Giza, they just disappeared.

They appeared in the same room that Harry had been in once before The fountain with colored water flowed into the clear pool. The man who had lead him there appeared before them. " agin Arry!" Harry looked at the man He still couldn't see his face. But the clothes were exactly the same. "Who are You?" said Harry

The man looked at him "I'm da keeper, those who should not have died. I keep them until some one comes for them. Harry you were the first to come in 12 centuries " There are many here now that will never leave. There is one who must leave though none can come for her. I brought you back to ask if you and your lady would take her?" Ginny was the one to speak. "Sir who is she, and how can we help?" The keeper just handed Ginny A very small bundle." This child was born of hate, and killed by her mother. Her father never knew love. The wizard who was her father was known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, His soul has been destroyed. The mother was a young girl in a Romanian Orphanage and was never given a name. This child can not stay here. If she grows here, The world will know a witch with terrible power like her father with no love. You two have more love in souls than any we have seen in over 2000 years. It was decided to offer her to you as your own child. It is your decision."


	20. Chapter 20

Harry and Ginny, arrived home from there honeymoon with more than anyone in the family expected. They were told by the keeper, that they would never see him again. Lilly And James, were completely unprepared for what came through the door. "Mom, Dad, Any body home?" Harry called, As Ginny stood by the door with the little bundle in her arms. Dobby Was the first to appear, With a very surprised look in his eyes. "Great Harry Potter, and his Ginny are home early. Is something wrong? May Dobby Be of help sir?" Harry smiled at his little friend. "Where are my parents Dobby?" Dobby said, "Harry, Sir They went to Diagon Alley, To do some shopping sir. Would you like Dobby to go and get them?" Harry Looked over to Ginny then back to Dobby. "No Dobby, I'm sure they will be home soon. But could you please go get the nursery ready? We brought home a new member of the family." Dobby Said. "Right away Sir!" Snapped his fingers and was gone.

Not long after James and Lilly flooed into the kitchen, set down there packages. Walked into lhe living room and both almost fainted, Seeing Ginny on the love seat, feeding a baby. Lilly was the first to speak. "Whats this?" Was all she could say. Ginny looked up with a contented smile. "Do you remember the Keeper?" Both Harry's parents stood with a look of questioning in there eyes. James spoke. "The Keeper?" "Its where, all of you were held until Harry went to get you. We were drawn there, two days ago. The Keeper asked us to take this little one and raise her. We talked it over, and Harry being the noble git he is, Couldn't say no. Honestly neither could I ! So quite a bit before we planned it seems we have a daughter. Her name is Angela, be have just been calling her Angel." Lilly squealed Took the little Girl in her arms. "Well say hello to your grandma little Angel." while James started tickling her under her chin. "We certainly were not expecting this!" James said, looking adoringly down at his first grandchild. "I suppose, we have to get every one together, and introduce this angel to the family.

The owls were flying out of Potter Manor at a furious pace that day. Informing all the family and friends of the new arrival. Of course there were a few people that almost instantly came flying out of the fire place. Molly came bounding out so quickly, she looked like a red gray flash. Followed closely by Aurthur. The next to arrive was Ron. Before long all the Weasleys but Charlie had arrived, he just couldn't get away from the dragon reserve at that time. He sent an owl with congratulations.

The party went on well into the night. Angel was introduced to everyone. Her true parentage was never mentioned. The deal with the Keeper, was that it was an unknown. Harry and Ginny would keep the confidance.


	21. Chapter 21

Angel and Minnie, became almost inseparable. More like sisters than Aunt and niece. Angels accidental magic was strong, It was happening more and more, much more than was normally expected. One afternoon she found an old wand of one of the Potter ancestors in a drawer. The resulting explosion knocked out the back wall of the house. No one was hurt, but it did finally get the family to decide to angel checked. Her levels of magic were almost as high as an adult witch, It was thought she would eventually become extremely powerful.

The problem being how to help her gain control until she would go to Hogwarts. Of course Hermione was the one that was the biggest help. She went into total study mode, examining every tome she could find to come up with an answer. She came to Harry with a special material to absorb her magical energy until she could be taught to control it.

It solved the problem for the time being. It still bothered Lilly the most, her daughter could be at risk. Though nothing had happened and they loved each other dearly, She knew sibling rivalries could occur.

One afternoon Such a problem arose. The girls were playing in the back yard with a child's snitch. It was flying around and Minnie caught it. Angel yelled "NO MINE" The little snitch turned red hot in her hand and burned Minnie severely. Minnie Was Screaming And crying The toy had burned her so badly she couldn't let go of it. Both Lilly and Ginny came running. Lilly Picked up Minnie and instantly disappeared. Lilly Reappeared at St Mungos just seconds latter. Her daughters hand still smoking. She ran to the cursed objects ward as fast as she could. The healers immediately went to work as Lilly stood in tears. A healer and an auror, came out soon after to talk to her. Asking what happened and who might be responsible For such Dark Magic. Lilly explained what happened and was asking what was happening to her little girl. The healer told her. "Your Daughter Has extreme curse burns, Mrs Potter, We will have her here for awhile. I've never heard of a child of nineteen months doing anything like this before, Could you bring in the other child to be examined again. We will need to find her magical signature To do our best to remove the magic that caused it."

Lilly flooed Ginny and told her to bring Angel right away/ the Healers needed to see her! .


	22. Chapter 22

The days were long after the last incident. Magic restriction bracelets were placed on a certain little girl. They did stop the accidental magic. Things went back to normal in the Potter home. Ginny had become pregnant about a month after that. The first three months she was very listless, all her energy seemed zapped completely. Harry was working on a new case and was rarely home. It was found that a few death eaters were still at large, They began making trouble.

No one seemed to know who they were, as all of old moldy shorts inner circle had long since been sent to azkaban.

Knockturn alley Had very little business, most of the shops were boarded up. There were a few seedy bars left. This is where Harry and his father found himself on a hot summer night. Both had taken polly juice potion, and looked like two very large older muggles.

The bar tender was very old, very thin, with a face like a hatchet, with breath like a pair of old socks that hadn't been removed for months.

"What can I get you two?'" He asked as he wiped a glass with a rag that looked like it had never been washed. The ordered two fire whiskey doubles. Then Harry went into Auror mode. "Hey have you heard anything about these death eater attacks?" The old barman set there drinks down. "Two galleons!" was all he said and turned to leave. James looked him up and down, then looked over to Harry, speaking just loud enough for the barman to hear. "Well thought we might help next time...a bit of mudblood torture is whats needed...put'em in there place again." Harry turned to his Dad. "To bad we can't find these guys it sounds like fun to me." The old barman stood there putting the money away, then turned to James. "You Two serious, your talkin' a bit o trouble if that POTTER finds out." With a scowl of pure hatred on his lips. "Harry just looked at him. "Look why should we fear that stupid git?"

The Barman was impressed. "Look be here on Friday night" passing Harry a slip of parchment. These guys might be just what your lookin for. He turned and walked into the back room. Harry and James drank there drinks quickly and left.

After getting to the ministry, Harry opened the parchment, It seemed the Notts were back at it. One of there sons that was to young for Hogwarts had just graduated and it looked like he was involved.


	23. Chapter 23

The few death eaters had heard of the child the potters adopted. The latest accident, got them thinking. This child is what we need to destroy the potters and bring back the honor, they thought they so deserved.

Plans were begun to get the child, her power would be unmatched. Goyle was the one they decided should be watching the Potters, seeking the best opportunity to extract her.

Once in there hands they would train her as the Dark lord had trained them.

**Harry was working that morning, the Auror office was rather slow. There had been few dark wizards to capture of late. So they were working on finding the remaining death eaters still at large.**

There were also new recruits to be tested. Harry and his father James were running the tests. All but one of the students had passed easily under Harry's tutiledge.

**John Major, was a new recruit out of Hufelpuf, the first from that house at **Hogwarts** in over one hundred years.**

John just didn't have the ability or power for the squad, he did have unending loyalty to Harry though.

Harry walked over to the young wizard. "John, look my friend, I don't think you're the man for field work, in capture. I'm going to have you do something new i think we need." the young man looked very down, just staring at his shoes. "Not to worry, its important and never had anyone exclusively assigned to it. You are to be our coordinator. You will bring in all reports from all of us. Find things we maybe overlapping and see if there is anything we are missing." Harry Smiled. "Do you think you can handle it?"

John Looked in Harry's eyes and smiled. "Yes sir, I can even go over the cold cases and see if theres anything we might have missed."

So began the career of a young man that would one day save more lives than anyone since Harry.

Ginny and Lilly were in Diagon Alley with the kids. They went to Madam Malkins for new robes, and a few Muggle clothes. Of course the kids had to see there favorite uncles at The WWW. They always got the newest stuff for kids to try before they hit the general public. There were times both mothers dreaded going there. Luckily today It was only new candy wands that changed flavors while you ate them.

Goyle was Polly juiced, as an older muggle man. Just watching and staying as close as he could with out be detected. He would never try to grab the little girl on his own, he was only to listen in and see when might be the best time. The death eaters had learned a bit since Voldemorts downfall.


	24. Chapter 24

**The battle of Slytheryn**

**Godric Gryfindor, awoke that morning after a fitful nights sleep. Today may be his last last he thought. To die at the hands of a man he once called his best friend. In his hand he held a colorless stone, clear though it was it helpd no sparkle. It was the worlds only hope.**

**Salazar, no longer needed sleep. His dark magic, had allowed him to forgo that luxury. He planed the death of the fool Gryfindor, a thousand times through the night. This morning at 7 they would meet to duel. **

**The gauntlet thrown down before his nemesis. There army's would stand to the side. To the winner went the war. Both sides had agreed. **

**The sun was rising as the each in there tents donned there dueling robes.**

**Salazar knew dark magic better than any wizard. The other fool would never use it. This was Salazar's edge, It would be all he needed.**

**They walked out of there tents a 6:55 am to face each other.**

**Godric bowed to Salazar, who nodded his head in return. They turned and stepped back ten paces each. Helga Huflepuf, dropped a flag, and the duel was on. Spells of all colors flew furiously, Both men bleeding, there faces swollen. Neither giving an inch. Godric threw the stone on the ground. At Salazar's feet , aimed his wand at the stone "Incarcerous" A pure white light erupted from the stone, encasing Salazar, pulling him deep with in. As he slowly entered the stone, He screamed and pointed huis wand one last time, "Avad kadavra" the spell hit Godric Full in the chest. Both men were gone.**

**The battle loomed for hours many on both side were killed. The battle field littered with dead. The light how ever prevailed. Those forty of 1000 dark wizards taken to Azkaban. A small child grand daughter of Godric, Lilly Potter, Picked up the stone that had imprisoned the darkest wizard of the age, also her godfather. An held it in her family, to be Guarded so the the evil might never be released. **


	25. Chapter 25

Potter Manor:

The manor was a very old building, Truly more of a small castle. No one remembered its original name or origin. At the center of the house was a room, that no one had entered in over ten centuries. In that room center sat its only piece of furniture. A small three footed stool, covered with centuries of dust. Upon that table, sat a stone once clear, now it was black, a deeper black than coal. No one had seen or touched it since it was sealed by the grand soon of Godric Griffindor. It held body and soul of Salazar Sytherin. He had not been killed, Godric even though he knew it should be done. Couldn't bring himself to kill his childhood friend. So with in the stone Salazar's Malice and hate survived, though no thought nothing within the stone. It was life suspended waiting to be released.

This would happen soon, A room forgotten, that should have never been, was about to be opened. Hate and malice that would make Voldemort look like a group of school boy pranks was about to be relased upon the earth. The same same child that would release it, would be its undoing.

Minnie, and angel, were playing in a room little used at Potter Manor. Angel was holding her favorite stuffed animal, A stuffed dragon that was charmed to fly around the room, The girls would chase it on there toy firebolts. Today this would be an extreme mistake.


	26. Chapter 26

The prophecy on the wall.

Ginny had been getting bigger and bigger, she was only a few day's until her due date. The last month of her pregnancy, had been very difficult. Spotting blood almost constantly she had been relegated to bed until the birth. Being as active as she was, this was sheer torture. Harry was with his father, the few active death eaters, had attacked, a small wizarding village in Whales, a week earlier Four families had taken injuries and all were muggle borns.

The threat had been growing in the last few months, but this was the first time they had placed the dark mark in years. The population was in fear again.

The daily profit Head line Read.

**THE DARK MARK RISES**

**HAS THE DARK LORD RETURNED**

The village of Ottery St Catchpole, was attacked yesterday. Fiend fire Was used, twenty homes and businesses were destroyed, ten people were badly injured and are now in St Mungos Hospital, Davis Johnson, Muggle born wizard was killed in the attack. The dark mark was sighted above the town, during the attack.

Has the Dark Lord returned again.

History of the dark lord on page 6.

Harry was livid, The Profit was again inciting panic to sell news papers. The auror office was going crazy. His team was on the case, He, Ron, Draco, and his father were working every lead that came in.

John Major, The researcher and coordinator , Was pulling extra long hours...in fact he hadn't left the office in 4 days.. He had brought in Muggle computers, To help with the reasearch. No one Had seen any of the Death eaters in months.

The girls were playing in the central room in Potter Manor, When A scream came from upstairs. Libby The house Elf appeared in the room, before Ginny Even finished the first scream.

Libby saw the sweat pouring off Ginny, She had never in her life felt such pain. Libby Disappeared, And reappeared in seconds. Holding the hand of Madame Pomfry, Who had the look of a dear in the headlights. Ginny let out blood curdling scream, that brought the healer back to reality.

She was immediately at Ginnys Side,. "Let me take a look dear." In a voice that left no idea she wouldn't. The healer took out her wand muttered something as she drew little circles above her stomach. The frown on the healers face told the story...something was not good. At that moment The bed Ginny was laying on became very wet. The healer looked a Libby, "Get Harry and the family here, as quickly as you can!" Libby Looked up, her Big eyes with tears, bowed and with out a word disappeared.

The adults were all siting in the kitchen of the manor, the children in the center room. It was as quiet as it could possibly be. Harry was in with Ginny who had been magicly sedated. While Madame Pomfry worked, The baby was in breach and wouldn't turn.

Harry started pacing around the room, Ginny and his child were dieing right before his eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

_**James Sirius Potter**_

Harry had apperated to a nearby muggle hospital, Walked through the maternity ward seeking a doctor. An older gentleman with a bald head and rather portly with a jovial smile had just finished his rounds.

Harry walked up to the older man and read his name tag, "Dr Jones, Could I speak with you please." the doctor nodded and led Harry to his office. Harry explained what was happening at his home. The doctor had a confused look as to why the woman hadn't been brought in. Harry Just said its much easier to show you than explain. Took his arm and they both disapeared.

Doctor Jones, was more than a bit disoriented as he appeared in Potter Manor. "What did we just do?" The doctor asked as his slowly regained his composer. Harry Then explained he was a wizard and the doctor could tell no one. The Doctor looked at him with unbelieving eyes, "Like any one would believe me!"

He then said," we better get to your wife!"

The Doctor and Harry entered the bedroom moments latter,

He looked at the healer in the room, quite surprized. "Poppy! I haven't seen you in years !" She looked at the doctor..."we can reminisce , After we save this young ladies life." They set to work!

Ginny required an emergency C section. It took only minutes from when he arrived. But Ginny was still out the next morning.

Harry, refused to leave her side. Tears flowed from his eyes like rain. She had been out for 16 hours, Not a single flutter of her eyes. And she was just barely breathing. Harry was sure he was loosing her.

His mother-in-law had taken the baby out, and was caring for it. Harry had never felt so helpless in his life.

Just has eyes were closing for the first time in two days, a hand ran through his hair. "Harry, wheres my Baby?" Ginnys voice called him back from the depths. He looked deep in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Mom, Has him You have been out for Two days. I'll go get him!"

Harry darted out of the room running through the manor, the fact he hadn't slept for three days no longer even mattered.

He found Molly sitting in the solarium with the rest of the family. The Doctor and Madame Pomfry sleeping in each others arms. He thought he'd ask about this latter.

He spoke breathlessly, "Ginnys awake, she wants our son!"

Molly and Harry, left the rest behind Took Harrys son wrapped in a light blue blanket, A headed to his bed room.

Ginny was Sitting on the edge of the bed when they arrived. She Had just returned from the Loo! Wondering how she came by the long cut on her stomach.

As soon as she saw the bundle in her mothers arms. It was all forgotten. Holding out her arms. "Mom, can I hold my baby please!" with a look that broached no argument.

She looked into the face of her son, tears in her eyes. "Some thing tells me you are going to be a real trouble maker young man." A prophesy she might learn to regret in years to come.

Harry kissed the top of Ginnys head, as a flash of light burst forth blinding Harry and Ginny and making their son burst out in the loudest scream they had ever heard. Yet it was music to their ears.

Ginny gently rocked the screaming child, slowly calming him, as she gently kissed his forhead. Molly put down the camera smiling, "What are you going to name him?" Harry looked at Ginny And smiled. "James Sirius Potter"!


	28. Chapter 28

_**The woman**_

_**In a small cottage, in Normandy, An older woman stands over looking the channel. She has not set her foot on English soil since that fateful night, that the Dark Lord, Her Lord fell. Word has reached her ears of a child, the sire of her Lord. A truly powerful child. Being raised by that half blood Potter. **_

She was not a favorite of Voldemort, Only a servant. Held back that night to tend the wounded. Her Healing abilities were beyond compare. I would only treat pure bloods, so I was not welcomed by the healers at St Mungos.

The dark Lord saw her greatness. Now she must repay him...Get the child. And ready her to take her place as her Blood status and parentage Dictate. Not Be raised by half bloods and blood traitors.

Harry Potter, Every news paper, new on the wizard wireless, carried his name. A fool not knowing or using the power he could command. His family protected in every way possible. Its time to go home. She never took the mark. The Dark Lord forbade it. She was on the inside, Until she was caught that morning, healing his followers and poisoning the chattle. She barely escaped with own life.

The stupid fools did not want the better world her Lord would provide.

Plans must be made, the child returned to the fold!

Potter Manor, The entire family, was moving in and out of the nursery. The newest member of the family being checked out introduced photographed, and held. It was truly a day of joy. The children were all just standing around. This is the first Birth any of them had seen. They were feeling a bit left out. Angel and Minnie, Felt as if no one cared about them at all. They took there toy brooms out in the yard and were flying around unnoticed.

Dulahov Was outside the wards, At Potter Manor, Disillusioned and told to just watch. They couldn't see inside the wards but any information was important. He was one of the few still at large in England. The Potters And Weasleys were now the richest wizarding family's in Europe, he was disgusted at the prospect . He being a pure blood living in the streets broke and on the run, when he had been promised so much. Power Money, and getting rid of those disgusting mudbloods.

Now though the Mudbloods were running almost everything. Most of his brother were jailed in azkaban, with life sentences. Something had to change. Now house elves free and being paid for there services. The goblins rights bill about to be passed. The centaurs, were given sweeping changes. All because of that one filthy mudblood "Granger" he scowled. He'd had chances to kill that bitch in the past, and barely escaped with his life each time. Those Two Potter and Weasley, There luck had to run out soon, And it was about time he saw to it Personally!

Deep within the bowels of the ministry of Magic, Within the department of mysteries Stood an ancient oval of Stone, crumbling in the darkness, the veil over it torn and moving in the stagnant air. Just on the other side stood eight pieces a wizard disjointed powerless and foreboding. Each held a part of the spell to open the veil, Voldemort had Found the spell, in his travels while building his horcruxes to assure he couldn't die. The spell he found needed to be cast by a whole spirit. He lamented in the darkness none there would even enter his personal hell. So he stayed near the veil waiting for a mind to touch, to teach, to fool into bringing him back once more. Growing more angered with each passing moment. His time would once again come!


	29. Chapter 29

_**The steeling of a child**_

_**the day started, as any other, Harry's family Sitting around the breakfast table. The noise actually a soothing sound to his ears. Harry loved every member of his family deeply. He had spent his early life, lonely and abused, and loved the truly loving family that were now his. **_

_**His Father, working alongside him in the Auror department at the ministry. His mother, A healer now at St Mungos, His beautiful wife, The love of his life, all three of his children that he idolized. The entire Weasly family that had always accepted him with out question. Hermione, the sister he never had and best friend. They were his life's blood.**_

_**Ron, had just stopped in and of course had a second serving of breakfast. They had to hurry now or they would be late for work. **_

_**The three men Ron, Harry and James, Headed for the fire place to flue to the ministry. Two death eaters had recently escaped from Azkaban prison. The top squad were on the case. They would meet Draco, in the atrium and head directly to Azkaban to begin the investigation. The dementors long since removed from the prison were slowly dieing on an island far in the ocean. Two guards had been killed, there wands taken. Several more had been injured. New spells, were being devoloped in the department of mystery's, to quell all magic in the cells and just absorb a wizards magic when used. They were being tested, and were to be implemented, in the next few weeks. This had caused many problems at the prison. The inmates, knew once this happened they would no longer be able to use any magic at all, and there would be almost virtually no chance of escape. The wizards that were going to be guarding the prison were being trained in muggle methods and were required, to use a muggle style gym 3 times a week. **_

_**This had made the prison a hot bed of hate as most of its inhabitants were death eaters, That had never lived with magic and were useless with out it.**_

_**The group arrived at the prison about 8 o'clock that morning. The mist surrounding the prison was dark and ominous. You could only see a few meters in front of you. The waves crashing on the small island in north sea was all that could heard, and seemed to be far away. The four men slowly walked up the stone path, even it was slimy and made there footing unsure. When they reached the only door to the prison it was as cold as the air around them that seemed to suck all warmth and happiness from there very bones. The door had a small door at about the hieght of a mans eyes. They waited calmly until it opened. A voice came from the hole. "Who wishes entrance here?" James stepped up to the door, "We are the auror team sent to investigate the break last night. Please allow us entrance."  
The small door shut immediately And the large black door began to creak loudly as it opened. It sounded like a baby screaming in pain.**_

_**Ginny was sitting at home in the Manor, the children playing as she held her son to her breast as he fed. A large black eagle owl was flying toward the manor . It came through the owlery window, and slowly worked his way through the house looking for Minnie. The owl perched in front her and held out its leg. She removed the parchment, It had a strange seal on it. She showed to angel then broke the seal. The parchment glowed blue, And Minnie disappeared! **_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Little ones learn of truth and lies**_

_**Minnie a woke in a large beautiful room, The walls were light pink stripes, that shimmered in the light. The bed she rested on was very large, the sheets were the purest silk, they were cool to the touch. All the bedding was a light pink. The pillows were large and extremely comfortable. There were toys everywhere. A writing desk, and a wall of what seemed to be very old books. There was a crystal chandelier in the center of the room lit with an untold number of candles. She sat up looking around in wonder, tears started falling from her eyes. This was beautiful, but it wasn't home, her only thought was "Daddy come save me!"**_

In the hall way out side the room Minnie was in Two figures stood, The glee in there faces was palpable. The woman Spoke, "We got her...The dark Lords child. Now to bring her to her true inheritance." A house elf That had been in the room with Minnie appeared. "the child has awakened mistress...She is crying...the child did not see me as you instructed." The woman looked down at the small creature with distane. "Very well go fix the child some lunch...and be quick about it!" Hitting the elf with her cane. She looked at the man next to her as the elf disappeared. "We must keep there kind in line!"

She then opened the door entering the room with Minnie.

Her voice was now so sweet it would make you sick. She was blond, thin as a rail, with bright white teeth that were not exactly straight. She wore a long black robe, trimmed in gold, and a snake necklace about her neck, every finger held a gaudy ring.

"Hello, welcome to your home." Minnie looked at the woman...if looks could kill this woman would have died ten times in that second. The only words that emitted from her lips Were in a high pitched scream. This is not my HOME...I WANT MY DADDY...NOW! She was still wearing the bracelet that reduced her magic, but even at that the entire house shook from its foundations. The woman was well practiced in manipulation...and would tell the child the truth...even though it was not . "I'm so sorry dear...But you father is no longer with us...I know you've been lied to so much. We will do all we can to make it better!' Minnie was undaunted, "My daddy is not dead...when he finds YOU...You will wish You were! The woman just laughed, "Are you thinking the criminal Harry Potter...That Murdered the greatest wizard in the world...Your father...Yes Dear Lord Voldemort Is your true Father...Harry Potter murdered him and stole you away from your true heritage...All this belongs to you. You are mistress of this estate.

Harry was just about to leave Azkaban when Ginnys patronus arrived, Her Mare shimmered in darkness out side the prison. It spoke little but it was enough. "Minnie taken...get home now!"

Please review, I'd really like some input!


	31. Chapter 31

_**Of death eaters and children**_

No one ever said death eaters were intelligent. As with all persons, whose lives revolve around bigotry for power, fear of anything not them is the motivator. To instill this in a child, is the highest of crimes.

The womans plans to indoctrinate the child was not working. The love in the child's heart, would not allow it. The house elf, that tended her knew they had abducted the wrong child. She kept silent, because she was never asked... that and the fact she had come to love the child. Her true master was dead, Tom Riddle, had always been exceedingly cruel. This child was different, for the first time in her life, she was treated with love.

It had been a month, The potters still had no word on the adored daughter. The strain at the manor was palpable. There had not been a single lead as to her where abouts. The Auror office, had committed over half its resources to finding the child. Harry and Ron were officially off the case, it was deamed they were to close to it. Ginny and Molly of course had been frantic. The normal happy mood, in the Potter Weasley Family had all but evaporated.

Harry was sitting in his cubical at the ministry, when head Auror Robards came and sat down. "Harry we have something its small but its the only lead we've had." Harry's face brightened at the prospect, though the tiredness still shown , the dark circles under his eyes. Night mares old and new had been playing themselves out every night. Sleep when it had come over the last month had been more tortured that it had when Voldemort was still in his head.

"Alright Jason, what did you get?" Jason looked at him, with out much hope in his eyes. "Your little one has a rare allergy, You know the potion she takes is only made by one apothecary. We have it staked out for weeks. A house elf, went in today for that exact potion. We put a trace on him. He went some where in Spain. We lost the trace. You and I both know that trace can't break a fediulus Charm. But we did recognize The elf. It belonged To OL' You-know who. Which means it now belongs to Angel. From what we can find the elfs name is Deemer. Only one person could call her. But it might be dangerous for her. We don't know what this elf might do."


	32. Chapter 32

_**Little problems big problems**_

This development, could get the child back, but would they loose Angel doing it. The little girl would know her true parentage, How would this effect her. This was a delema He had no answer for. Was the love his family had showed her, felt for her, given her enough to over come the evils of the past.

He looked up toward the stars...though he was not a praying man he prayed!

Harry entered his daughters room, Never in life had he felt like Vernon Dursley Before. He had never mentioned to angel that she had been adopted. Never once told her what she had came from. He thought back to his eleventh birthday. The day he found the world he came into. Looking up at Hagrid, and hearing those words. "Your a wizard Harry, and a thumpin good one I'd wager...once your trained up a bit." He remembered finding out the truth of his parents death how they had been murdered, and who did it. His daughter must now be told the story. He wanted to wait before putting this fear in her. Harry Sighed as he entered looked at his beautiful angel, "Sweet heart, I have some things to tell you, I hope you will understand." The little girl looked up at her father and knew something was Very, Very WRONG. Looking up at her father She just nodded her head and sat down next to her dad. Ginny then entered the room carrying the family pensive. It took all night. Many tears were shed. Then she was told who her real parents were. She just screamed "NO NO It can't be NO!

I know this is very short. But it sets up the rest of the story. Please review.


	33. Chapter 33

_**House elves and horrors**_

Harry, Told angel after the story, That she had her own house elf, And that she needed to her. Angel with a bit of trepidation called Deemer. It was only seconds latter that the house elf appeared, Deemer took one glance at Harry and began punishing her self mercilessly. When Harry And angel finally got her to stop her face was covered in blood, and her right eye was swelled almost completely shut.

Angel stood Just a bit taller than the elf, and stared her directly in the eye. "Deemer, Why did you do that...who told you to do that?" The little elf was shaking now, fear was nothing compared to this. In a voice that was barely audible. "I was told...wh..when you called, you would be with the geat Harry Potter...I...I was to kill him as soon as I...I saw him...I could...could not do it. Deemer is a bad elf!"

This was something unexpected, Angel walked over and hugged the little elf, and she passed out in angels arms. Harry picked up the little elf, and layed her on his daughters bed. Checked to make sure she was breathing and called for Dobby.

Dobby was crying when he saw the little elf lying there. Ran over to her, took her hand and held it.

Harry saw the look in Dobby's eyes. "Who is she Dobby?" Dobby drew back his tears and told his story. Master Harry, Deemer was my mate, when I was a servant of the Malfoys. When i was feed Mr Malfoy, Gave Deemer into the service of the Dark Lord. If I had returned before he could do it. She would have been freed with me."

Angel walked over to Dobby held his hand, "She Is In my service now, And Dobby you are my friend so I allow you to be joined with her in my family."

while they all awaited for Deemer to wake up. Harry Sent his Patronus to Ron and the other Aurors on the case to meet him at the Manor.

Kingsley had also been notified And arrived with the rest. He had no family and the Potters were about as close as he had.

Once Deemer awoke, Plans had to be made. The Manor they were going to was under a fiedelus charm, and this made it unplotable.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Rescues And regrets**_

Deemer Told them all How to enter Riddle Manor. This one one of the mistakes Tom riddle made. His House Elf was his secret keeper. They were given a full run down on the house its occupants and what was happening with in the manor. The Spanish Ministry, had to be contacted to allow the aurors to enter the country. Harry was beside himself, it was taking far to long to get an answer from them.

When the answer arrived it was not what they wanted to hear. Kingsley, Looked at Harry. They want us to wait and send only two aurors, They want the arrests on there soil to go to them, Harry...Ron. Go to the ministry, the internation floo room take the floo directly to the Spanish ministry and report to the Auror Department Immediately. You are only to go as observers. Be careful I have a bad feekling about this."

Harry and Ron shook there heads and headed for the floo. Harry Had the same look of steel, that he had the night he fought Tom Riddle, at Hogwarts. "Ron...I think Kingsley is right, I'll bet the Spanish Ministry Has be infiltrated and this is a trap." Ron just nodded his head in agreement. But we Have an ace in the hole. Dobby and Deemer are going with us and will remain invisible Until we need them." While you were waiting, I was thinking the same thing. If things go wrong, Deemer will grab Minnie and get her out Dobby will do the same for us. Harry looked like the world was ending, It was all starting again. "Okay" Said Harry But we make sure, to get all the memories of this for the pensuive. I want to go over it second by second when this is done.

Ron and Harry stepped into the green flames and were gone. With out a word, the hurried through the ministry, To the international floo connection, Arriving at the Spanish ministry seconds latter. It was nothing like there own ministry, The walls an columns were all glistening white marble, with out a hint of imperfection, between each column was a door or window framed in gold. The floors were granite and polished to an extreme luster. It was a Saturday, so it was almost devoid of life, save for a guard at the desk who looked them up and down with curiosity.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Spanish Deceit**_

Harry was standing out side the Manor, Ron was on th opposite side. That had brought a set of muggle walkie talkies with them. Hermione had charmed them to work in such a magical environment. They were also charmed to send a signal to a port key at the English ministry should they be needed. The wards around the building were extremely complex. The curse breakers were working on them, but it was very slow going. Harry was sweating with anticipation.

The word finally came that the wards were down. Harry and Ron then quickly put up anti aperation wards.. A moment latter the fun began.

The Aurors surrounding the manor moved in, All were disilusioned, They moved in mass to the windows and doors. Once they were all in place. Harry and Ron assisted by the house elves entered Ron took Minnie, with Deemer, and was instantly aperated away. Harry and Dobby were inside. Hiding in the weapons room. Harry and Dobby went to work. They put permanent sticking charms On everything in the room. Just as they finished all Hell broke loose. Every window and Door in the manor exploded inward, Sending wood and glass flying everywhere. Fires were breaking out in every room. The weapons room was in the basement, the ceiling above Harry was smoldering with fire, A wall that was a secret door fell away into the center of the room. What met Harry's eyes sickend him. Women Naked Chained to Walls tables medieval torture devices. The stood Lestrange, His pants down, forcing himself on a girl that could not have been thirteen. The child had a look on her face as if she wasn;'t even there. This was a rape chamber...All these were pretty Muggle girls and women, being used by these perverted pure bloods for there pleasure. ^The women lined the walls in chained turned there heads all there eyes vacant. The smell was horrendous, Harrys wand in his hand The curse left it with out a word or thought, A light so bright and green that, when it hit Lestrange, not only did he die his body evaporated into nothing, he was no more. All that was left of him was the Lestrange Family ring which harry pocketed. He took out the walkie talkie and Called in the British aurors. Only the females were told to come. They Portkeyed directly to Harry, Looking in Tonks Eyes. Tears in his Own. "Get Them out of here Fast...They are all muggles and need care quickly, take them straight to St Mungos, Make sure they are in a totally secure wing." I have a few more of these slime bags to take care of!

Tonks was usually A superior to Harry, She just shook her head and went to work. Not even voldemort had ever had the wrath that Harry had at that moment. He walked determinately Through the fires. His magic never stronger. He stunned every death eater he came upon, the light from his wand breaking every shield. They were flying out windows, through walls. If they got of a spell of any kind he didn't shield himself. He absorbed there magic like a sponge, when this happened he took it all leaving those that had hit him no more than a squib. Harry was glowing now. His body was a pure white light. As the last death eater Fell. Harry disappeared.


	36. Chapter 36

_**White light**_

Harry Seemed to be standing on a cloud, All around him was blue, no ground could be seen. He seemed to have no weight, His wand still in his hand. He could feel it texture, the familiar warmth it had brought to him. For some reason he had to look at it. It was the same holly and phoenix feather wand it had always been, yet something was new. He rolled it between his fingers, examining it more closely than he ever had before. It had always been a part of him, from the moment it was placed in hand, by Mr. Olivander. As he looked at it, a bright golden light enveloped it. The wand was transforming in his hand. It was no longer warm, but cool the color was changing as if a coating was slowly covering it. It was shinning on it own now. It had transformed to the purest gold, a handle that seemed to be a perfectly cut diamond.

What appeared to be a man, in the purest white robe Harry,had ever seen was moving towards him. He was tall at least 7 feet. His hair was long, as was his beard, and all his hair was whiter than snow.

Around the mans neck was a chain of purest gold, a symbol on the chain, a round stone with a lamb and lion, emblazoned upon it.

When he spoke, it was like thunder, and yet soft and sweet to the ears.

"Harry, my boy, I have waited a long time for you to meet me" Harry looked upon him with the questioning eyes of a child, as once before he had asked some one very Large, on his fateful eleventh birthday. "Who are you?'

He Looked Upon Harry With a smile, "I have been called many things...my boy. You can call me the keeper of all magic. Most call me Gideon.

Harry's next question was a bit more. "Why am I here?"

Gideon smiled, "For Thousands of years I have awaited you. Harry my boy, You are my replacement. I am very old and very tired...Ahhh...I see it in your eyes. Here is not you place yet. I grew very tired over the last years, you my boy have proven yourself over my greatest error. I had thought Tom would be the one. He was given much power as was your mentor Albus. Alas both failed me. You my boy, Have proved yourself beyond all my hopes. You have power yet do not use it. You have known hate yet always overcame it, And no one I have known has Love as you do.

Look upon your wand. The Elder wand was given to you by death...it was always to be yours...this my boy is the wand of life, Only you can wield it...it will answer only to you. Only one other will see it for what it is. That you must choose.

Harry looked in to the bluest eyes he had ever seen. They seemed to look deep into his soul...He looked At Harry. "The choice is made...Goodbye my friend."

\ Harry Awoke on his bed at Potter Manor...His entire family surrounding him.


	37. Chapter 37

_**A new awakening**_

_**Harry, had appeared in his bed a full week after the raid. Full of questions His family just stood gawking at him. No one said a word for what felt to harry like years. The first to finally speak was Ginny. Harry, what happened...where have you been...and when you showed up it was in bed glowing almost as bright as the sun? We couldn't even open the door the light was so bright.**_

_**Harry knew some thing had happened, yet couldn't recall anything after the raid. Being the noble git that he is, he had to know. "The, women, that girl, are they alright? ...Tonks moved next to him, took his hand. "About half of them were dead Harry, all the others had been completely obliviated, except the girl that was attached to the table, she must have just been brought in, from what can understand from the healers fourteen, different men had raped her. The Spanish ministry has tried and convicted all who were there for murder, rape and kidnapping. They have all received the dementors kiss. But the bigger question was what happened to there magic. All there magical signatures were gone. Even a squib has a magical signature, they were less than muggles, no magic left at all. **_

_**Harry with that scowl he gets when troubling out a problem, was quiet in deep thought. He ran the raid over and over in his mind.**_

_**Dumbledor, looked at Harry, My boy, could I have the memory of the raid, I think I may have an idea whats happened." Harry placed his finger next to his temple and withdrew the memory. They all looked at harry with awe. This was a feat that had never been done wandlessly. The silvery mist just clung to Harrys index finger of his right hand. "I, do need a vial for this." Just as he said it a small crystal vial appeared in his left hand. The memory just floated from his finger into the vial, and a crystal stopper rimmed in gold, appeared and sealed it.**_

_**Albus dumbledor, was more than amazed, "Again Harry, you go into realms of magic, never before seen. I'll return as quickly as I can...Oh and Harry until we get a grasp on what's going on, please no more magic and don't leave the house!"**_

_**Albus was gone for hours, when he returned his face was ashen, his voice trembled. "Harry, I watched your memories over and over...you were hit with no less than ten killing curses...yet when they hit...t..they just seemed to make you all the stronger...you just absorbed the curses, then another light left your opponents wands...a light I have never seen...I believe...you took all your attackers magic." Albus reached into his pocket, and handed Harry a globe, it reminded him of a remembral..as his hand touched it.. it began to glow softly...but it kept getting brighter. "Curious!" Was all that Abus said. Harry being Harry, had to ask. What's curious Sir?**_

_**This is a power ball, when you hold it and concentrate on it, the light will tell you how much power you have." Harry again. "But I wasn't concentrating on it...I just was awaiting your instruction."**_

" _**Harry, I'm now sure, anyone who now attacks you in any way will lose there magic. You my boy will simply absorb the curse and all there magic. Please Harry, no one outside this room should know about this.**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**The family days.**_

_**When word reached the wizarding world of happened in spain. The English Auror office seemed to have very little to do. **_

_**Daily profit**_

_**WIZARDS MAGIC TAKEN**_

_**Apparently the hero of the wizarding world has found a new way to punish crininals.**_

_**Just remove all traces of magic from them.**_

_**Several of those wizards left alive from a recent raid in Spain, Lead by none other than the Golden boy **_

_**Harry Potter.**_

_**Have all magic striped from them.**_

_**Mr Potter, has given no comment on these events.**_

_**This reporter, has learned this is just a prelude to a full take over of the wizarding world!**_

_**Do we have a new Dark Lord on our hands.**_

_**This reporter wants to know.**_

_**Rita Skeeter...reporting.**_

Harry threw the paper into the fire, "Followers of the Tom Riddle, try to extract revenge. Hurting children, We stop them. This is what we get...Will that dung beetle ever learn!"

Ginny had read the paper and tried to keep it from him, he enough on his plate right now, the department of mysteries was trying to keep him to experiment on him, St Mungos was doing the same. He couldn't go to his office, or any where. Ginny was about to bat bogey him until she realized it was an attack and might loose her magic.

Lilly was the one to get through to him, She explained how Dumbledor had gone through the same recriminations as he was the most powerful wizard of his time. Then pointed out what Fudge had done to quash the bodily return of Ol' Moldy Shorts.

This would eventually blow over, was told to him by his father.

He finally agreed, when the convinced him to enjoy this time and use it with the family he so dearly loved.

Healer Johnson at St Mungos, had another problem. Thirty women all muggles...left with no memory at all. They were at the stage of babies they had no understanding of speech. They would have to be given new names and completely retrained. The largest problem was all of them were pregnant. A full grown woman could easily handle the stresses next to women with only the mind of a six month old baby. The ward she had been given was her only job now and the stress was over whelming. It had not been a normal obliviation given these women it was a full memory wipe. Accidental magic was coming from all of them, these would all be magical children. The hospital was having much to much trouble with this. The war had already left the wizaeding world with to many orphans. Now it seemed there would be even more!


	39. Chapter 39

_**Strange days**_

Harry, Was in Diagon Alley, Two days after The rescue. He had become used to being Stared at over the years, but this was new. Witches and Wizards, would catch a glimpse od him a scurry away quickly. He felt as if he was walking down the street with dragon pox. Even those who would normally Just greet him warmly turned away. He spyed the reason On the news Stand.

_**Harry Potter**_

_**The new DARK LORD!**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_**Harry Potter, supposed savior of the wizarding world, has a new power.**_

_**When this reporter approached ministry officials on this matter, an unnamed **_

_**source told me that all the wizards, captured in the most recent raid, were now no more **_

_**than squibs. It seems that Mister Potter took away there magic.**_

_**None were even able to perform the simplest of magic.**_

_**With power like this, there is no one that could oppose him.**_

_**Is this the beginning of the latest bid to control our world!**_

_**This reporter wants to know!**_

_**As usual Mr Potter would not comment to this reporter!**_

Harry quickly picked up the supplies Ginny and his mother had Requested, went to the Leaky cauldron and flooed home. Ginny was livid, She had just read the article, and was about to hex Skeeter far into the future. His mother was worse, "You risk you life...Take care of more of them than I can dream...Do every thing you can to help...And This Is how you"re treated!" Steam was about to erupt from her ears!


	40. Chapter 40

_**Fear!**_

Harry was needed in Diagon Alley, as he came through the floo in the Leaky Cauldron. No one spoke to him, they turned away...wouldn't even look his way. This was a new feeling for Harry in the wizarding world. He had been hated or adored, this was rejection and fear. Even his friends were keeping a very safe distance. His family had even begun to look on him with what he felt was distrust. He was feeling like he had, when he was a child at the Dursleys, A freak to be totally avoided by all. He would now not be accepted in the wizarding or the mundane.

He was still doing his job, some one had been stealing from Flourish and Blots, The Book store was loosing Books from the most expensive section of the store. As he entered the shop, people began leaving very quickly. The original owners had been killed during the war, Pavarti Patil, had taken over, and Harry headed straight to her office.

"Hi Pavarti, What's going on...we hear your having troubles?

Pavarti, turned on her heal not looking at Harry. "Oh...Harry...We've Been Loosing some of our most expensive books...Surprising is they are mostly history...History of the most powerful Witches and Wizards in History, Not of what they did...These Books I was surprised were even here."

Harry Looked at her very questioningly. "What were these Books about?"

Pavarti was looking at her shoes. "The Methods it took to kill them." Her voice was so soft as to be almost inaudible. "I have the List of what was taken, Harry...I have a feeling...It all about Killing You!"


	41. Chapter 41

_**Petunia's freakishness**_

Late in the evening, Dudley and Professor Dumbledor, Entered Harrys Home.

Dumbledor Announced That Dudley Had completed his Newts in record time. The old head master was looking at a very despondent Harry. "Harry, what seems to be the problem?' laying his hand on his ol charges shoulder. It had been days since Harry had received even the slightest human contact. He smiled ever so slightly. "You know what's been happening Professor, no one will even come close to me. I suppose They are all afraid I'll take in all there magic." He layed his head in his hands and just looked at the floor. Dumbledor looked at him. "Well I touched you...My magic is fine. This only manifests itself when you are attacked with magic. Lets get the family together, We can at least get Ginny never to bat boggy you again." Dumbledor said with a twinkle in his eye.

The family came over to Harry's place and sat around the dinning room table. The last to arrive was Petunia Dursley, She walked in and enveloped Harry, in a surprising hug. Both she and Harry began to glow. They just didn't seem to be able to let go of each other for about ten minutes. The murmurs around the table grew in intensity, until the glow finally faded, and Harry looked at his aunt. "What just happened?" Professor Dumbledor Looked at the two people standing before him and the room, was complete silence. Dumble then reached out to Petunia. He waved his wand making a complicated group of movements. Petunia began to glow. Dumbledor shook his head. "Seems that I just aquired another student!" The look on Petunias face was priceless, aw, wonder, fear, happiness, and terror, all at once! It was Dudley that got the meaning first. "Mom...I guess its time to greet the new witch in the family." The entire group sat dumbfounded, except Dumbledor. "It seems Harry, with all the magic you absorbed, You had to much. It needed a place to go. Your aunt must have always had some latent magic within her. "  
It seems Harry, Certain squibs are going to be very Happy to see you!"


	42. Chapter 42

_**Regic**_

It was an evil beyond all, It had ultimately caused all wars, all pain, all suffering, since the beginning of time. It lives on hate fear, unlike the dementors that feed on the good emotions leaving only the bad. This was one entity that had never known or concived of its own death since the beginning of the world. This entity had fed all that was Tom Riddle, Adolf Hitler, All the evil that had ever inhabited men. Though with Riddle, it had found what it thought to be another eternal. Peace was now raining it was to be chaos and fear, spreading through out the world.

He was returning to the middle east, The people there were easier to manipulate, to spread the terror through the world. They had fallen for all its lies. It had one true nemisis, to be defeated. _**"POTTER"**_

_**A professy Had been told long ago, He will force the second to kill himself.**_

_**Then the first shall find the number of his days.**_

_**He will loose the power to inflict the pain.**_

_**He will represent the potters wheel.**_

_**He will rise from from death Twice. **_

_**To bring death to regic.**_

It needs to feed, time to increase the fear and hate.

It needs to be strong!


	43. Chapter 43

_**THE NEWS**_

_**Rape and murder on the rise!**_

_**The Muggle News papers were all talking about it. All the women in England were in fear. No one went out alone. No matter social status, Wealth, or Power. It was happening every where. The only thing was, the person was always caught. They had apparently no memory of the event. Yet the were always covered in blood, and DNA testing proved they were the perpetrators.**_

_**Rejec was growing again, but it stayed out of the magical population. Its growing strength build on death and fear. Men that were government officials were jailed for life. Police were in jail on the same charges. The entire country was in disarray.**_

_**The magical population was shielded, they stayed in there hidden little world. **_

_**Harry, Could feel the fear growing, It gnawed at his newly found senses. What ever this was would attack soon. **_

_**The power he drew from those that attacked him. Seemed to abate. The only other person that noticed was Hermione. She always read the muggle news to keep abreast of what went on.**_

_**She talked to Harry about it.**_

"_**Harry, This is bad, What are you feeling with it." She said with more fear in her voice than she intended.**_

_**Harry looked at his adoptive sister, I know, this is nothing to do with these muggles, it gaining strength from them. We need to find what this is and get it to attack me!" **_


	44. Chapter 44

_**HERMIONE DOES IT AGAIN!**_

In A very obscure Text, Hermione found a Small Reference To rejec.  
Not giving its name, But it told of an entity, built on hate, destruction and fear. It prayed upon those minds at there weakest point. Then possessed those minds long enough to cause as much fear as possible, Usually getting into a mans mind, causing him to rape and murder in the most brutal ways. Then leaving to watch the pain in his mind in the aftermath. Once she had told Harry of what she found. She also told him that this could have been what caused Tom Riddle to turn evil. A lonely powerful child, teased and ostracized. A child abandoned by a Father that would not acknowledge him. It would be easy to take him over and build a world full of fear. Then by chance, Tom found a reference to horcruxes. The Entity could build a world of Its desire. It must have left Tom, when it realized, You had the power to defeat him. Now it is more hungry than its ever been. So it moves quickly from one person to another, causing as much pain as it can.

We need to trap it in one person. It says it can't be killed. But if we could trap it, And send it somewhere, where no one lived. It would eventually starve to death.

Harry, Just started to think. His mind going over and over the possibilities. Then He realized why the fates had brought all his loved ones back to him.


	45. Chapter 45

_**More problems**_

Harry, And company were having numerous problems keeping up woith all the rapes and murders across Great Brittan. They were scanning every news paper, but they found they were to far behind to be of any real assistance. They need to get in front of Rejec, Needed to be there when it took over a person. Even then they were not sure what to do.

It was Dudley that came up with an answer. A portkey into the sun, It was trapping in something so it could not get away.

Hermione and Lilly were in the ministry Library Researching, Dudley was scouring the Internet. Harry and His Dad were working on the portkey. Ron was trying to figure the next moves of Rejec.

Every one was doing something. The group was totally stressed out.

Then Kingsley walked in, He went to straight to Dudleys room, with out saying a word.

"Kingsley, whats up?" Kingsley almost never came in dudleys private little world. "I just came from the Prime ministers Office, He is hoping for our help with all these rapes and murders. He gave me this." handing Dudley a small piece of paper. Dudley Read the paper stunned. "Do you understand what this is?" It was the Police and Scotland Yard security Codes. "This will get me into all there computers." This may be the key to getting Ahead of Rejec.


	46. Chapter 46

**The way is found!**

Harry and Ginny Were taking a break from all Stress of looking for rejec, And finding away to stop the Raine of terror. They were walking through a City park in the heart of London. It was a beautiful spring day, the sun shining, a few wispy clouds floating by. A small stream was gurgling, it was just a perfect day for two people in love to walk hand in hand just enjoying each others company.

As they walked, a couple was sitting on a park bench reading. They each had the same book, and were quietly talking about it. The only thing that seemed funny, was the difference in there ages. He was in his fifties, Not the most handsome of men, he did still have all his hair. He was slightly heavy but not to big, with kind blue eyes. She was in her twenties, long blond hair pretty face, thin and well built. They wouldn't look right together except for the light in there eyes, it was the same light that Ginny a Harry had when they looked at each other.

Ginny was watching them for a moment, the love between them was almost palpable. Then a shimmer came around the man and his eyes glazed over. Rejec had just entered him.

The look in his eyes wasn't of hatred but of fight, an internal struggle. The shimmer Rose above him and left, it just couldn't influence the man as it had others. The shimmer was dimmer as it left. A fight was had...It lost!

Harry knew how to fight it now.

He and Ginny had to get back. The knew what to do!


	47. Chapter 47

_**The Box**_

Harry And Ginny hurried home they needed Hermione To help figure this out.

After explaining to everyone what they witnessed, It was deciding how to use it.

Hermione as always started hitting the books. They found the means to stop an attack. Now that would have the entity stopped. They would only have moments in which to contain it. Thank Merlin Hermione received An O+ In arithramancy. They would most likely only get one shot at this. Mr Granger and Arthur Weasley Were designing and building a containment box. Mr Granger, was earning an engineering degree, before switching to dentistry. So between them. The got the Box built, Luna Was inscribing runes to make sure nothing could get out of it.

Hermione, Had the spell almost perfected and was working on it with Harry and ginny.

This is not going to be easy!


End file.
